


Kevins Final Embrace

by ButterpuffFairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Sad, Season 9 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterpuffFairy/pseuds/ButterpuffFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gabreel takes over Sam and goes to Kevin, taking his life, Tessa is the one to reap him. In his final moments she feels regret in having to take him, but she must do her job and thus his soul must be transported safely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevins Final Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlette contains MAJOR spoilers from the Mid-Season Finale of Supernatural Season 9. If you have not seen it and don't want major spoilers, then please save this ficlette for later.  
> If you have seen it, then continue reading and I hope you enjoy~

She stood watching the chaos unfold, yes, calm before the storm. She watched Sam go up to the boy and she also noticed that it wasn’t the Hunter that controlled the body that loomed in front of the prophet.

‘Make it peaceful, he’s been through so much.’ She thought to herself, knowing that everything was out of her hands. A hand rested on her shoulder, her boss’s no doubt.

“He’s served them well.”

“He is just a child.”

“Unfortunate, yes. The fates have a sick sense of humor.”

She inhaled deeply and shook her hair away from her face. 

“It’s time, Tessa.” 

A hand on the Prophets forehead, a bright light and a touch from the horseman… and it was over.   
Her boss was gone and it was now her job to make sure the correct choice was made.

Kevin looked around for a moment, then saw Tessa and froze. He was suddenly aware of his situation as he looked down at his body and then over to Dean who was laying on the floor crying.

The Older hunter half crawled over to the lifeless Prophet and cradled him gently. Dean closed his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks and stifled a scream of agony for his adopted little brother. He then looked around and bit his lip in heartbreak; “You take care of him Tessa, you hear? You make sure he gets home safely.”

Kevin turned to the Reaper that stood before him. ‘She looks so pretty…so peaceful.’   
“So you are Tessa.”

She nodded, her hazel eyes saddened by the events that had transpired when usually they held such sass and defiance. Her raven colored hair curled lightly around her shoulders and seemed pitch black against her light skin and white dress.   
“Yes.” She answered with a small smile, though still very conservative and almost hesitant. “Kevin you know why I’m here…”

“What will they do without me?” Kevin asked, looking around frantically then wandering to the table to look over his notes. “I wasn’t finished looking over the tablet. How will they save everyone without me?...I failed….” He half fell into the chair and began to weep softly. “I failed….” He repeated.

Tessa walked to him and kneeled in front of him, placing her hand on his leg in comfort. “You didn’t fail anyone. Everyone has a scheduled time to go, and this was yours. I’m sorry.”

The Prophet looked at her and then looked over to Dean, who was still holding his body protectively. “What will he do now?”

The Reaper looked at the Hunter who she had shared multiple encounters with, and who sometimes she had wished she could have shared a life with. ‘Drink. Sleep…find solace in things that are momentarily pleasing’ She thought.   
“He’ll mourn you, but he will continue on in your memory.”

Moments passed and Dean just sat there in a daze, still unsure of what just happened… of what to do next. 

She finally stood and looked down at the boy, taken at such a young age. “Its time.”

Kevin stood and half smiled at Dean, though no one could see but his Reaper. He then looked back to Tessa and swallowed nervously. “Will my mom be there?”

‘Common question…’   
“I’m sure she will be happy to see you again.” Tessa then smiled and opened her arms to take him. “And proud.”

Kevin nodded and with a heaven heart, walked into her embrace.

A flash of light, a breeze of peace…and then silence.

Dean looked around and nodded, sensing a change in the air. “You watch after him… He’s dead because of me. Tessa, you make sure he’s safe. I know its you…”

Tessa smiled and placed a hand on Deans shoulder, making him look behind him. He was sure he felt something. 

“Don’t worry Dean. Death is life’s final Mercy. He is safe.”


End file.
